


April Showers

by EllieTarts



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Baseball, Fluff, M/M, Talking, eventually, for once in their lives, they're not together but they're getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTarts/pseuds/EllieTarts
Summary: With practice rained out, Mihashi and Abe hang out and discuss their upcoming second year of high school.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Mihashi curled up next to Abe on the couch as the rain continued to fall outside. The rain was pouring down in sheets, there was no way that Abe could bike home. He would just have to wait for it to stop pouring. Or maybe he’d have to wait for Mihashi’s dad to get home from work to drive him. Or maybe the rain would continue to pour and pour and they would decide that Abe should just spend the night, because why drive in the rain when you don’t have to? Mihashi would like that. Coach Momoe decided to not have practice the last two days of spring break, partially due to the scheduled downpours, but mostly due to her and Mr. Shiga insisting that the team needed breaks to not get burnt out. But Mihashi didn’t want to waste the morning and when he mentioned that he was pitching Abe insisted on biking over. He said he would go home before the rain was scheduled to start, but they lost track of time and that’s how they ended up watching tv on the couch.

If Abe spent the night they could do pitching practice tomorrow. It was supposed to rain, but maybe it wouldn’t be all day. Mihashi grinned and wiggled closer to Abe’s side.

Abe pulled his gaze away from the tv (some romance movie Ruri had lent him; Mihashi wasn’t too interested, but Abe had been hooked). “What’s up? Are you cold?”

Mihashi unclenched his fingers from where they were tangled in Abe’s shirt. Oops, too close. “A-ah, no. Just… um, thinking.” He shifted his gaze away from Abe.

“About what?”

The silence stretched as Mihashi looked for the words. “This-this… is nice.”

Abe didn’t say anything. Did he not want to hang out? He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t pouring! Mihashi risked a glance at his face, but Abe just seemed… thoughtful? Maybe he wasn’t upset.

As the silence stretched on, Abe filled it. “What’s nice?”

“O-oh! Hanging out with T-Taka. Without- Besides baseball. With- with just the two of us.”

Now Abe glanced away, heat rising to his cheeks. “Yeah it’s good.”

Mihashi sat up straighter, his whole disposition brighter and he hummed.

Abe spoke again, “Are you excited to meet the new players?”

Mihashi stiffened and didn’t say anything.

“Hey, what’s up?” Abe asked.

“What if?… p-pitcher… he- better… fast-pitch?…” Mihashi trailed off and didn’t continue. He wiggled with his worried energy. What if there was a really good pitcher? Mihashi still couldn’t pitch fast. Or what about a southpaw! Everyone loved southpaw pitchers and Abe would care about a lefty way more than Mihashi with his slow pitches and-

Abe grabbed Mihashi’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

Mihashi shifted his weight but didn’t say anything. Abe didn’t want-

Abe’s left hand cupped his cheek. “Ren.”

Mihashi stilled and looked Abe in the eyes. The tv burbled in the background. The heater hummed. Outside, the rain continued to fall.

“I want to pitch.”

Abe gave him a soft smile. “I know you do. And you will. You’re our ace.”

Mihshi wiggled under the undivided attention, but with Abe holding onto his cheek and hand, he couldn’t go anywhere. “Ye-yeah. ‘m the ace.”

Abe squeezed his hand. “There isn’t anyone else who I’d rather be pitching to me.”

Mihashi nodded. “You,..” His words dissipated into silence. Abe let it sit. “You lead the best!” 

Abe smiled. “Thanks.” Mihshi felt his heart beat fast, not because of his anxiety but because of Abe’s good mood. 

“You’re w-welcome,” Mihashi stuttered.

Abe dropped his hand from Mihashi’s face, but he tugged on their interlaced fingers. “C’mon, let’s finish the movie.”

And Mihashi could not care less about the movie, but he was glad for the time he got to spend with Abe.

* * *

Ren’s dad opened the door to his house. “I’m home!” he called out as he took off his shoes and coat. Outside the rain continued to hammer down.

He walked down the hall towards the kitchen. It was late, so he was just planning on reheating some leftovers before calling it a night. As he walked through the living room to get to the kitchen he noticed that the tv was still on, the select menu of some movie with quiet music in the background. As he went to turn it off he looked to the couch and saw his son and his teammate (that catcher kid, what was his name? Abe?) curled up on the couch fast asleep. He smiled. It was good to see his son so relaxed. He was always so keyed up all the time. He would let them sleep for now. He would make them get up and get ready for bed after he ate.

While the microwave hummed and the rain pattered, the two boys slept curled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read standalone, but there will be two more chapters with OCs where Mihashi has to deal with a changing team, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new school year means new first years... and new competition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shows up almost three months later with a new chapter: hello
> 
> I took a detour to watch pretty much all of diamond no ace. Also I edited the first chapter because referring to everyone by their given names in the narration is a little weird, even if it's what it would be from Mihashi's point of view by this point in time
> 
> anyways an alternative summary is "Mihashi is an anxious and unreliable narrator for 2k"

Mihashi sat nervously on the dugout bench after the first day of school. He tugged on Abe’s jacket draped over his shoulders. Abe insisted that he wore it because they were going through a cold snap and “he needed to dress appropriately so he didn’t catch a cold.” Abe’s jacket was too big, but Mihashi was fine with that. It was comfy. Tajima sat next to him on the dugout bench talking animatedly to Izumi, but Mihashi felt too anxious to pay attention.

“Hey!” Abe called over to the crew on the bench. “Break is over. Ren, you’re with me in the bullpen, fielders you’re with Shinooka playing fungo.”

Mihashi lurched to his feet and carefully draped Abe’s jacket over the back of the bench. He went to go grab his glove. It felt weird with Abe in charge of practice, even though it was only for a bit, but since Coach Momoe, Hanai, and Sakaeguchi were managing the club rush and finding the new recruits that left Abe in charge. They had to hit practice hard even from the first day of school. The spring tournament was starting soon.

The breeze kicked up as Mihashi walked toward the bullpen. It really was cold for April.

Mihashi stood on the rubber and tossed the rosin bag a couple of times as Abe trotted over. 

“Is your shoulder still warmed up from before the break?” he asked.

Mihashi nodded.

“Okay, good. We’re going to start out with your slow fastball and then move on to breaking balls, especially the knuckle curve.”

Mihashi nodded his head some more. “Got it,” he mumbled.

Abe tapped his mitt to Mihashi’s shoulder and trotted over to crouch behind the plate and pull on his mask. He gave the sign for the first pitch. As Mihashi went through his windup he knew his form was off. The throw went too close to center. Abe tossed it back and gave the same sign. Mihashi nodded. This one would be better. He threw the pitch again and it was still off. Abe caught the pitch, stood up from the crouch, and stalked over to Mihashi. “Ren!”

“Ta-Taka-”

Abe cut him off. “Get focused!” Abe took a step back so he wasn’t crowded as much into Mihashi’s space. He took a breath before continuing, “There’s no point in pitching if you’re going to be distracted. You could get injured.”

Abe was worrying for Mihashi’s sake and it made Mihashi feel so bad. He had to pitch better. He didn’t need to be worried about new teammates and new pitchers. He had to pitch well so he wouldn’t get injured, so Abe wouldn’t worry. Mihashi nodded his head. “I know. I’ll pitch… more focused.”

Abe dropped the ball into Mihashi’s glove. “Okay. Give me some good pitches.” 

Abe jogged back over to the plate and crouched down. Mihashi tried to focus more on the next few pitches but they still kept straying out of their zones. Abe stood up, but Coach called them in.

As the two headed towards the infield where Momoe was gathering the team Abe spoke to him. “I don’t know why you’re so jumpy today, but it’s affecting your pitching.”

Mihashi knew that! He wanted to pitch better. “S-Sorry…”

Abe sighed and ran a hand through his hair, visibly frustrated. “You don’t need to apologize, just. I don’t know. Be aware of it and work to fix it I guess.”

Mihashi nodded. He was just having a weird day.

The two fell into a line with the rest of the team and Mihashi looked to Momoe. With her there were four new kids. The tallest one was also stocky. Mihashi gulped. If that kid was the pitcher he would no longer be ace. The new kid would have so much more raw power behind his pitches.

“Okay!” said Momoe. “I’d like you guys to welcome our new potential first years.”

Hanai led the team in a greeting which the new potential players echoed dissonantly.

Nishiura went down the line to introduce themselves. When it was his turn Tajima shoved Mihashi forward. “Ah! Um. I’m! Mihashi Ren… the pitcher… and the ace! Pleased to meet you!” He bowed.

Tajima smacked him on the shoulder when he stepped back. “I’m Tajima Yuuichirou the third baseman! I love baseball! Pleased to meet you!”

The rest of the second years did their introductions and Momoe turned to the first years. “All right, now which of you wants to go first?”

They all looked at each other, seeing who would decide to step out first. The tallest one stepped forward. He had a long face and short dark brown hair. The bangs stuck up. “I’m Moriyama Kantarou! I played baseball on my middle school’s team and I play first base. Pleased to meet you!”

Mihashi let out a puff of breath. Not a pitcher. Maybe, perhaps, there would be no pitchers this year? Well, Abe wouldn’t like that, but he definitely would. No competition for the ace.

The next kid stepped forward. He was lanky and looked just as anxious as Mihashi felt. His brown hair was tousled. “Hello! I’m Udou Yasuo. I also played baseball at my middle school. I play second base. Pleased to meet you.”

Two down, two to go. No pitchers yet.

The shortest kid stepped forward. He had spiky black hair and a grumpy expression. “I’m Nakatama Youta. I played center fielder in my little league seniors team. Pleased to meet you.”

Mihashi glanced at the last kid to step forward. Unlike Udou his smile seemed genuinely happy. He had black hair and his bangs fell near his right eye. “Hi! I’m Fujikawa Hisaki. I played on the same little league seniors team as Nakatama. I’m a pitcher!”

Mihashi stopped paying attention.

A pitcher.

Oh no.

* * *

“Mihashi, Abe, and Fujikawa! Come over here!”

At Momoe’s yell the three of them split off from the warm ups that the team was doing and went over to her.

Momoe smiled. “I want you to see what Fujikawa can pitch. Abe, go get geared up.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Abe replied, and headed off to the dugout to get his catcher’s gear.

Mihashi and Fujikawa went to the dugout as well, to grab their gloves. Fujikawa chattered the whole way.

“I wasn’t sure if we’d get to practice on the first day, but I brought my glove just in case!” 

Mihashi hmmed in response, but didn’t say anything.

That did not deter Fujikawa, he just kept talking. “I’m a southpaw, see?” He waved his right gloved hand in emphasis. Mihashi’s heart sank. Southpaw pitchers were amazing. “And I wasn’t sure if there would be any spare gloves for a lefty, so just in case! Good thing, seeing as I actually get to pitch today, right?”

Mihashi nodded, but kept walking towards the side of the field where their bullpen was.

“It’s so exciting to be playing with a team again! I haven’t done so since last summer of course, due to entrance exams and all that.”

Mihashi went to adjust the net behind where the catcher would be. It didn’t need to be fixed, but it gave his hands something to do. But even without Mihashi’s attention the first year kept chatting.

“Youta and I got to play catch in the park, but that’s just not the same. And I get to play with a catcher now too!”

Maybe Fujikawa wouldn’t be a good pitcher. Maybe Mihashi was worried for nothing.

Abe jogged over to the two of them. “Fujikawa, is your shoulder warmed up enough to pitch?”

Fujikawa lifted his left arm up and down a few times and then rolled his shoulder a bit. “Yes. I loosened up earlier while stretching so I’m good to go.”

“Good.” Abe placed a ball into Fujikawa’s mitt.

Momoe came over to their group. “Fujikawa, what can you pitch?”

Fujikawa picked up the ball and rolled it around in his left hand. “I can pitch a fastball at 120. And I’m trying to learn a curveball,” with his index finger he drew a curve that went to the right and down, “but I can’t get too much break yet.”

“What about your control?” asked Abe.

Fujikawa tilted his head a bit and smiled sheepishly. “I can almost get four zones with my fastball, but my curveball is kind of helpless right now.”

Four zones was good. Mihashi remembered Abe’s pitching book had said that most high schoolers were good with in and out. Combine the zones with Fujikawa’s faster speed…

Abe nodded. “Alright, I can work with that.”

Abe told Fujikawa and Mihashi to go to the pitcher’s side of the bullpen. Abe crouched while Momoe stood behind the net. Fujikawa picked up the rosin bag and tossed it a couple of times while coating his fingers. “Abe’s a little scary!” he said conspiratorially. “Way more than the catcher on my seniors team.”

Mihashi jumped a bit. “Oh. Uh, yeah”

Fujikawa grinned at him. “So you do talk!”

Mihashi looked away from him. He didn’t really want to talk to the new first years and especially not to a new pitcher.

“Fujikawa! Get ready to pitch! Mihashi, watch his form up close!” called Momoe.

“Yes Coach!” yelled Fujikawa, as he positioned his left foot on the correct spot on the rubber. Mihashi nodded his head to her instructions as he went to stand on Fujikawa’s left side.

The fastballs Fujikawa pitched were fast. Mihashi watched as he pitched a few and noted how they slammed into Abe’s pitch with a different sound than his own pitches made. Abe had to move his mitt to catch them. Fujikawa definitely did not have Mihashi’s control. Abe didn’t like pitchers without control.

Abe threw back the fourth pitch. “Nice pitch!”

Mihashi stared at him. Abe thought that Fujikawa’s pitches were good?

“You have good speed Fujikawa, we’ll work on increasing it a bit,” said Momoe.

“Yeah, but his control also needs some work,” Abe countered.

“One thing at a time, Abe. Fujikawa! Can you throw your curveball now?”

“Yes!” Fujikawa yelled back.

Abe held out his glove to the inside for a right handed batter. Fujikawa took a breath and threw the pitch. Abe had to move his glove back towards the center. He lifted his catcher’s mask and Mihashi could see the grimace on his face. As Abe stood and threw the ball back he said, “There isn’t too much break to your curveball.”

Fujikawa caught the ball with a sheepish smile. “Sorry! It’s still a work in progress.”

Abe sighed and crouched back down. “Let’s try it again then.”

As they ran through a few pitches Mihashi watched with the ease at which Fujikawa did things. The way he talked, the way he pitched, the way he smiled. He was very confident.

The ace was supposed to be confident.

Last year Coach had told him he couldn’t be the ace if he did not fix his attitude. No one wanted a crying pitcher on the mound. Fujikawa had the ace attitude and a fast fastball to match.

Mihashi started as Fujikawa threw a clean fastball right to where Abe asked. Mihashi shivered in the cold April afternoon.

Someone else was in contention for the ace number.

* * *

Fujikawa shuffled his foot along the asphalt of the convenience store parking lot and glared off into the distance. The door to the store chimed as Nakatama left and sat down next to Fujikawa on the curb. Fujikawa dramatically slumped onto him. “Youtaaaa…”

“Yes?” Was all the response he got as Nakatama opened a bag with a couple of pork buns.

“I think Mihashi hates me,” Fujikawa whined.

Nakatama took a bite from one of his pork buns and chewed. “I don’t think he hates you,” he said.

Fujikawa made a frustrated noise. Nakatama lifted his food towards his friend and Fujikawa took a bite.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “It’s just… I feel like he’s glaring at me all the time. And today! Today when Abe asked me to pitch to him Mihashi left the dugout. It’s weird. He’s always around Abe, but if I’m there he leaves. Youta, I don’t know what I’m doing wrong! He hates me.”

Nakatama let them sit in silence. “I think he doesn’t like having another pitcher-” Fujikawa shifted to sit up straight and opened his mouth to speak. “Hold on Hisaki, let me finish. I don’t think it’s you. I think it’s just the fact that you’re a pitcher. I think he’s scared of competition. There weren’t any other pitchers last year.”

Fujikawa looked at Nakatama in disbelief. “He’s afraid of me?”

“I mean, you were our ace.”

“Mihashi’s skill level is way beyond mine! I only have my fastball; I’m just barely learning how to throw a curveball. He has four breaking balls, Youta. Four! Five if you count his slow fastball. That’s crazy. And his nine strike zones? I didn’t think that was possible, not at the level we play at. He’s so good.”

“I’m not saying that he’s right to be afraid of you, I’m just saying that he is.”

Fujikawa let out a puff of breath into the cool spring night and leaned his weight on his hands behind him. “What a strange guy. He’s their ace for a whole year, pitched every game, and he’s afraid of a first year.”

“Yeah. We have some weird people on this team. You fit right in.”

“Hey!” Fujikawa glared at Nakatama. “Take that back!” He started poking his friend’s side.

“You are!” Nakatama protested. He tried to wiggle away. “All pitchers are high maintenance and weird. Accept it.”

“You are a terrible friend, you bully me,” Fujikawa teased.

Nakatama sighed and shoved the last bit of his second pork bun towards Fujikawa to shut him up. Fujikawa made a happy little trill as he bit it. “You should have bought your own food if you’re so hungry.”

Fujikawa smiled. “It’s more fun to steal yours. Besides, I’m going to eat dinner when I get home.”

Nakatama stood up and stretched. “We should head out. We’ve only had one day of morning practice, but that was brutal.”

“Ugh, I know. I can’t believe that we’re going to be doing this for the next three years. This team is so driven. And Coach is scary.”

Nakatama nodded in agreement. They grabbed their bikes and walked them across the parking lot, but turned their separate ways to go home. 

“See you tomorrow bight and early Youta,” Fujikawa said.

Nakatama yawned. He looked just as tired as Fujikawa felt. “See you tomorrow, Hisaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts about the new boys!  
> Fujikawa Hisaki (藤川 寿輝): He's the youngest, his birthday is March 12  
> Nakatama Youta (中玉 陽太): He's perceptive  
> Moriyama Kantarou (森山 貫太郎): He never learned how to skateboard  
> Udou Yasuo (宇堂 靖男): He likes spicy food  
> Oh! and Moriyama and Udou are cousins
> 
> Come find me at my [tumblr](https://ellie-tarts.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is a time for change, but change is exactly what Mihashi is afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been like two months, but here's the last chapter! 
> 
> Also I tried very hard to figure out how the spring tournament works, but when you google "japanese high school baseball spring tournament" you pretty much only get spring koushien/ senbatsu stuff, sooo. This is loosely based off of how it works in diamond no ace and what little information I was able to find in english. I still have no clue when first years are able to compete in the spring tourney. I tried my best tho
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter

A week of practice.

Fujikawa was a good pitcher. He lacked Mihashi’s control, but as a southpaw he had an edge. His pitches were faster too. Not by much, but they were. And even though he didn’t have a repertoire of breaking pitches, he obviously had pitching experience and good coaches, as shown in his strong fundamentals. Coach Momoe was pleased that he came to Nishiura. Abe liked Fujikawa.

Abe liked him.

Abe didn’t like anyone.

Mihashi clenched his hands tight around the barrel of his bat. He knew he was supposed to get along with his new teammates, but it was hard with Fujikawa. He was a good pitcher and he had a winning personality. It made jealousy simmer in Mihashi. It just wasn’t fair.

He watched as Fujikawa’s fastball sunk into Abe’s mitt. The first year was on pitching duty for batting practice this morning. “Two strikes!” Abe called as he threw the ball back to the pitcher.

At home plate Mizutani reset to try to hit the next pitch.

Fujikawa took a deep breath and started his windup.

Mihashi wished that Fujikawa wasn’t so good.

“Ren!”

Mihashi flinched and spun around at Tajima’s voice. Tajima stood with his bat slung casually over his shoulder. “Yu-Yuu!...”

Tajima peered at him with an oddly piercing look. “Fujikawa may be a good pitcher, but you’re our ace.” He marched behind Mihashi and traced the 1 on the back of his practice jersey with his finger.

Mihashi gave a small grin back back over his shoulder to him. “Mhm.”

Tajima broke into a smile. “Now go show him your batting, ace!” he said and shoved Mihashi around to face towards home plate. Mihashi stumbled a bit before righting himself.

He nodded. Tajima was right, he was the ace of the team. Mizutani stepped away from home plate and Mihashi stepped up. He felt better because of Tajima’s words.

He felt better. He did.

Mihashi’s bunts during batting practice were bad. The balls ran directly down the middle and in a real game would have been scooped up easily by the pitcher and been a double play every time.

* * *

During afternoon practice Coach Momoe called them in for a meeting. Obediently the team gathered in a loose circle by her. Mihashi squeezed himself in between Abe and Tajima. It was so weird having games so early in the year this year. They weren’t able to participate in the spring tournament because Nishiura didn’t have a team during registration.

“Now that we’ve made it through the first round by winning our game last weekend, we’re going to discuss our second round game,” said Momoe. “Chiyo, could you tell them about our next opponent?”

“Yes.” Shinooka nodded and flipped a few pages open in the notebook she was holding. “We’re playing against Asaka Higashi, another public school. They’re not a very strong team, but they played against a weak team in the first round and won. Their power mostly comes from their third year ace, Takeuchi, who also bats third. I also have notes on his pitches, which we can go over later.” She shut the notebook and smiled.

Momoe nodded. “This game should be easier than our first round opponent, so I want us to gain some valuable experience from it. But make no mistake, I still expect you to win.”

Valuable experience? Did she want a called game? They had done those before. Were they going to try something new?

Momoe continued, “Our first years need to be in a real game before the summer tournament. I want Fujikawa to be our starting pitcher.”

What?

“What?”

Mihashi whipped his head around to look at Fujikawa who had spoken. The first year was staring at Momoe with wide eyes. Then he schooled his expression. “Yes! I’ll be ready to pitch!” And although Fujikawa still looked startled, his voice did not waver at all.

Why was Fujikawa pitching? Mihashi was the ace! He should be pitching. If Fujikawa pitched… they would want Fujikawa to be the ace… “I want to start!”

Mihashi could feel the stares of his teammates at his loud protest, but he didn’t want to back down. He was the ace. Why wouldn’t Momoe let him pitch?

Momoe’s stare was the most intense of them all. “You know what high school games are like. It is important that Fujikawa gets experience now in the spring tournament and not have his first time on the mound be in an emergency in the ninth inning on a hot summer day, right?” She smiled at Mihashi, but it did not reach her eyes. Her mind was made up and her decision was final.

Mihashi shifted under her gaze and stared at the ground. He was the ace. He should be pitching in official games. He did it last year. 

On his right side Tajima bumped their shoulders together, but did not say anything. He was paying attention as the team’s discussion moved on to Asaka Higashi’s ace’s pitches.

If Fujikawa pitched it was over. Mihashi didn’t have any way to prevent Fujikawa from stealing the ace number.

* * *

It was stupid, but Mihashi was crying and he couldn’t stop.

It wasn’t fair! He was the ace and he wanted to pitch, so he should be able to. It was an official game. He was a good pitcher, better than last year! He fixed his step size, he got more power, so why couldn’t he pitch?

He heard footsteps and the brush rustling as someone approached and he tried to wipe up his tears. He curled closer to the tree behind him, his knees tucked under his chin, his body taking up the least amount of space possible. Great, now one of his teammates was going to find him and think that he was stupid to cry and think that Fujikawa was a better pitcher who didn’t cry all the time.

“Ren?”

Oh, and it was Takaya.

Mihashi hiccupped and tried to steady out his shaky breathing. Abe hated it when he cried and would probably just get mad. He rubbed at his eyes again.

“Ren. Hey, Ren.”

Mihashi did not want to talk to Abe. Mihashi kept his head tucked down and heard rather than saw as Abe sat next to him.

Abe grabbed his hand and, startled, Mihashi looked up to meet his eyes.

Abe looked… distressed?

“You’re…” Mihashi trailed off. “Are you okay?”

Abe scoffed. “I should be asking you that. You’re the one crying.”

Mihashi sniffed, but tears were still streaming down his face. “‘m fine.”

Abe tugged at his hand. “If you’re fine, then why are you crying?” he demanded.

His voice was getting louder. Mihashi leaned away from him.

Abe took a breath. “Why are you crying?” he repeated, quieter this time.

Mihashi didn’t really want to answer that question. He let them sit in silence, but Abe would not be swayed. He waited him out.

“... You like Fujikawa better,” Mihashi mumbled into his knees.

Another tug on his hand. “Huh? I didn’t hear that. You have to speak up, Ren.”

Mihashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You think Fujikawa is better than me!”

The grip on his hand loosened a bit. Abe didn’t say anything. Mihashi tentatively opened his eyes.

Abe looked… angry.

Mihashi opened his mouth.

“No I don’t!” Abe yelled.

“Huh?”

Abe barreled on. “Fujikawa is a good pitcher and I’m glad he’s on the team, but Ren, you’re also a good pitcher.”

Mihashi blinked at Abe’s outburst. “... Then why can’t I pitch?”

“What?” Abe stared at him. “You lost me. You get to pitch all the time.”

Mihashi backtracked. “The game this weekend… Fujikawa starts, so… he’s the ace. And, well, you like to catch for him…”

Abe was still staring at him.

Mihashi continued. “His pitches… faster…”

“One game without you as starter doesn’t mean you aren’t our ace!” Abe’s grip on his hand tightened and he leaned in closer. “Having another pitcher allows you to rest properly, so we need Fujikawa to be at the top of his game by the summer tournament. You are a good pitcher. You are good enough, and Fujikawa isn’t going to be able to take the ace number from you. Our team, our coach, knows your worth. This last year is proof of your ability.”

Mihashi let out a sob and started crying again. Abe flinched.

“Why are you still crying?”

“S-Sorry.” Mihashi gave a wobbly smile as the tears streamed down his face. “I’m-I’m happy… These are ha-happy tears.”

Abe turned his head away from his tear streaked pitcher. “C’mon, stop crying. I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” He tugged their hands again. “We should get back to practice.”

“Taka… you’re- you’re amazing…”

Abe blushed. “... I think you’re amazing too.” After a long pause he shook his head, cleared his throat, and stood up. He clasped Miahshi’s hand with his left one as well and pulled him up to his feet. “C’mon, we really need to get back to practice. Break is going to be over soon.”

Mihashi hmmed and nodded as he let go of Abe’s hand.

“Hey. You know I have to catch for Fujikawa during practice, right?”

Mihashi nodded, but once again he wasn’t meeting Abe’s eyes. 

Abe sighed. “I’m the only one playing catcher full time on this team and I need to practice with all the pitchers. I’m not going to lie, things are going to be different, but this is a good change. The team is better with more members.”

Mihashi nodded again.

Abe reached out and tipped Mihshi’s chin up so they could see eye to eye. “Don’t worry so much about Fujikawa. He will pitch with confidence because you are reliving him. The team is better with both of you on it. The ace inspires his team, even his rival pitchers.”

Mihashi chewed over Abe’s words. He hadn’t really considered it from Fujikawa’s point of view. “O-okay. I will try. To be an ace who inspires him.”

His answer seemed to satisfy Abe because the catcher gave a small grin. “Okay we really do have to get back to practice. I think Coach is having us work on situational fielding.”

Mihshi nodded his head and fell in step with Abe as they made their way back to the field.

* * *

“Nishiura High School is making a substitution. Replacing pitcher Fujikawa is Miashi. Batting ninth, pitcher Mihashi.”

Abe half listened to the announcement as he jogged up to the mound for their time out. Fujikawa let out a breath and the lingering tension in his body since the start of the game melted away.

Abe placed the ball into Fujikawa’s glove. “You pitched well. Let Mihashi take care of the rest.”

Fujikawa gave a nod, a small and determined smile on his face. The first year had done well pitching through the other team’s lineup only giving up one run to the combined efforts of the opposition’s cleanup crew, and he had not cracked under the pressure of runners on base, which was very important. It helped that Asaka Higashi’s ace had a slow start and that Nishiura was able to score two runs off of him in the past three innings. Fujikawa wasn’t up to the level that Mihashi pitched at, of course, but overall it was a good first official game.

Mihashi trotted up to the mound to join their circle. “N-nice pitching!”

Fujikawa flinched in surprise, but still gave Mihashi a bright smile. “Oh! Thanks Mihashi.”

Mihashi’s face flushed as he looked away. Abe internally sighed. Mihashi was better at communicating, but he still had a long way to go. Fujikawa reached out and lifted up Mihashi’s glove hand so he could press the ball into it. “Have a good game!”

Mihashi nodded his head vigorously in response.

Fujikawa bowed to the rest of the gathered infielders before heading back to the dugout. Abe turned his focus back to the meeting with his teammates before they dispersed as well, leaving only him and Mihashi on the mound.

“Do you remember the data on the batters Shinooka collected?”

Mihashi hummed an affirmative.

“Good. I’ve already got a feel for the batters last time they went through the lineup, but they aren’t used to you. Let’s go get those outs and switch back to offense.”

“Okay!” Mihashi chirped.

Abe smiled, his mind already thinking ahead to the first batter. He tapped his mitt to Mihashi’s chest. “Pitch with confidence, ace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Thank you for sticking around through these three chapters. This fic means a lot to me because it's the first time I've written fic and actually wanted to post it in like, five years. I'm glad that I've seen it through to completion!
> 
> Come find me at my [tumblr](https://ellie-tarts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading


End file.
